The present invention relates to noise-suppressors and pertains particularly to noise-suppressors for noises transmitted through fluid in hydraulic systems.
The health hazards associated with high noise levels is well known. Such noise levels become more of a problem or an increasing problem with higher speed and larger machines. Larger, higher-velocity and higher-pressure hydraulic systems lead to higher noise levels.
There are numerous noises associated with such machines. Such noises may be structural or component noises and may radiate through the structure of the machine or through the fluid itself. The prior art approach to solution of some of these problems is known, for example, in the following publications: "Can You Hear the Hydraulic System?" by J. S. Noss, published Sept. 17, 1970 in Machine Design; and "Silencing the Noisy Hydraulic System", published June 14, 1973 in Machine Design.
The present invention is directed to the problem of fluid-borne noises. Such noises may, for example, be generated by the pump of the system, especially when such pump is a positive-displacement pump and such noises may be transmitted through the fluid itself, and amplified by a rigid mounted valve.